


hotel ride

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: rough and drunken. some battling for dominance takes place.





	hotel ride

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The carpet tastes funny, but Hina has had worse in his mouth.

“Ohmygodareyouok?” Maru slurs, tripping over Hina no less than three times before managing to kneel by his side, which was more or less sitting on his head and falling backwards.

“Hey, fucker, get off.” Hina shoves at him, smirking when Maru winces, but then the part of Maru under his hand starts to harden and a thought pierces through Hina’s drunkeness that perhaps he hasn’t gotten Maru in the gut like he intended. “Shit…”

“Oh yeah?” Maru challenges in response, scrambling around the narrow hallway until he bounced off of enough walls to ricochet himself completely on top of Hina, grabbing for his junk and grinning like he’d just won a prize. “There.”

“‘There’ what?” Hina hisses, squirming around uncomfortably, although admittedly he was only uncomfortable because Maru’s hand was not _moving_. “Are we playing a game?”

“Yes,” Maru says decidedly. “We are playing a game.”

Hina is very interested in any game that involves Maru’s hand on his cock. “What are the rules?”

“Um.” Maru scrunches up his face in thought, finally – _finally_ – moving his hand like rubbing Hina’s crotch is equivalent to rubbing Buddha’s belly for an answer.

“I like these rules,” Hina gasps, starting to stretch out underneath Maru, but suddenly pops his eyes open and he stares Maru dead in the nose. “Wait. This is not right. I should be on top na.”

“What.” Maru deadpans, his arms firm on either side of Hina. “I don’t think so.”

“I’m older!” Hina declares.

“I’m bigger!” Maru retorts.

Instead of responding verbally, Hina sticks his hand straight down Maru’s pants as though to make a point, which he supposes he did judging by the way Maru melts at his touch, giving him enough leverage to roll him over. He only banged them a few times against the wall, table, and bed legs.

“Ow,” Maru moans, then moans in a different way as Hina slowly jerks him. “Wanna be top,” he mumbles, his face morphing into a stupid grin.

“Too fucking bad,” Hina replies, leaning down to fuse his lips to Maru’s neck.

Maru has no complaints after that, unless arching his back and moaning like a whore is considered a complaint, to which Hina most certainly does not agree. He does, however, have an issue with the whole not being touched thing, and therefore grinds his groin into Maru’s and squeals in pain because his _hand_ is there and it obviously gets squished.

Maru thinks this is hilarious, and Hina bops him on the head with his non-squished hand. This does not suffice, because Maru keeps laughing, even though Hina’s hand is in his pants and he’s stroking rather roughly, so clearly the next course of action is to shut him up physically.

A little “oof” sound escapes through Maru’s lips, but it doesn’t really have anywhere to go being as Hina swoops down on him, crashing their mouths together in a mess of tongue and teeth. Maru groans, though whether in pleasure or pain is debatable, at least until he thrusts up into Hina’s hand that had stilled in favor of the serious kissing.

Hina manages to move against Maru without breaking his wrist, groaning into Maru’s mouth as Maru blindly brings his arms to Hina’s hips and pulls him closer, his fingers trailing along Hina’s skin just under the waistband of his pants, which has Hina seeing red and reaching for Maru’s belt.

“Shingo,” Maru mewls, and Hina thinks that he’s seriously protesting until he opens his eyes and sees Maru’s face flushed and practically begging, if faces had the power to do that.

He hasn’t heard anyone say his name like that, in that tone, probably ever, and he wants to hear it again. And again. Returning his lips to Maru’s, kissing him a little more soulfully, he fumbles with Maru’s pants until they’re halfway pushed down his legs, and Maru takes care of the rest.

“God,” Hina breathes when he catches a glimpse of Maru aroused. “Shit, you win.”

“Eh?” Maru squeaks, eyes wide as Hina pulls away. “Are you stopping?”

“No!” Hina almost screams, his eyes also big and frantic, putting his face so close to Maru’s that their noses are touching and they’re both going cross-eyed. “I just. I want. Um.” He could feel himself blushing and bit his lip.

“What do you want, Shingo?” Maru whispers in a voice that has Hina ready to pound him into the ugly carpet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hina spits, reaching under the bed for his bag and rummaging around in it until he finds what he hopes is lube and not antibacterial handsoap. It doesn’t smell like peaches, so he’s 85% sure he’s safe.

“Eh?” Maru asks, confused, even when Hina closes his fingers over the tube and he looks down to see what it is, turning it over in his hand until – “Oh! You want – Ah!” He gapes at Hina long enough for Hina to turn bright ass red, then goes to work on Hina’s pants, making no effort to move them from their current position. “Ride me?” Maru suggests bashfully. “Then we both win na.”

Hina would have nodded, but Maru’s quick when it comes to all things sexual and has a slick finger inside him in an instant, then a second, and god this is Hina’s favorite part. He arches his back and moves against the intrusion, making an “mmm” sound that probably makes him sound like a slut, but ask him if he cares.

“Shit,” Maru growled, hoisting Hina’s legs further up his torso. “Shingo.”

“Ryu-chan,” Hina says, more in a desperate whine than anything else, his eyes squeezed shut for lack of anything to look at that isn’t distorted by his blinding need to have Maru touch him _right there_. “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Maru responds, because it’s appropriate, and slides his fingers out so Hina can – “ _Fuck_ ,” and Maru groans Hina’s real name in a way that’s so much better than before now that he’s inside him.

Hina rocks back and forth, up and down, using his hips for something productive for once as he manages to sit up on Maru’s lap, clutching onto Maru’s pecs for some semblance of balance. He starts to toss his head back and howl, Maru hitting him where he wants it and Hina feeling it from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes, but Maru has other ideas and pushes up from below, grunting uncharacteristically deeply and grabbing Hina by the hips to pull him against the grind.

It’s all going to be over too fast, too soon, too dirty, and Hina figures he may as well make the most of it and reaches down between his legs, pumping his cock with wild abandon and no longer able to control the sounds that are coming out of his mouth.

Hina comes first, setting off Maru, and they both collapse in a pile of sticky, sweaty limbs and curse as Hina lands face-first on the floor again and Maru catches his foot on the doorway to the bathroom.


End file.
